Different
by Magnus Glitter Bane Alec
Summary: Alec moves out so he can hide his true self more easily. So he can keep his secrets to himself and live a life that he always planned to. But what happens when he has a neighbor who lives differently then Alec is used to. What happens when they meet and his word suddenly turns upside down? Will he let this flamboyant party boy crash into his life and change everything? AU/AH
1. Chapter 1

_So, I'm almost done with The Unexpected and somehow got an idea for this new story. It will be chaptered and probably long. I think that readers of Wrong but right will like it because it will be kind of like that story regarding all the fluff and everything. Except that it is all human of course. _

_Anyway hope you like it. _

I put the last box down onto the floor of my new apartment breathing out a sight.

Finally. I thought flopping onto the couch. One of the rare pieces of furniture that was set up.

I looked around my almost empty room not even knowing what I'm feeling. There were too many things soaring through my mind as my gaze passed over all the unpacked boxes. But it was going back to only one thing. My argument with my mom.

I sighed again. Remembering when I told her I was moving a few days ago.

FLASHBACK

"Alexander wait. Why do you want to move all of the sudden?" Maryse asked me after I finally managed to tell her I'm moving out.

It took me a week to do so even after I found the apartment and settled everything with the landlord. I just didn't know how to tell her without it sounding like I want to get away from her and dad. Even though that was exactly the reason.

Just not the way they would think it is.

"Alec look at me." She ordered sternly making me look up immediately. My FBI training to listen to your superiors kicking in. "You don't have to move. There is no reason for you to."

But there is. I thought but didn't tell her. Not wanting unwanted questions that I've been avoiding for the past ten years. So I just shook my head.

"Alec…"

"No mom I need to do this." I told her just as I rehearsed it a few hours ago. "I'm nineteen years old. It's about time I get my own place."

"But sweetie there is really no reason to." She said but stopped. "Is it your father? Do you want to leave because of him?"

It's the both of you. I thought before answering. "No." Hoping she will believe me and let it go.

Because the real reason was that they are both the reason. The things they say. The way they think. Hurting me even without realizing it. And it's about time I put a stop to it. I need some distance before their homophobic nature makes me crumble.

Before they break me.

But I can't tell them any of this. Because they don't know about me. And I want to keep it that way. So I kept my mouth shot while my mother tried to make me stay but failing.

Because I already decided. And there is nothing that can make me change my mind about this.

END OF FLASHBACK

I looked around one more time before getting up and starting to unpack.

Here we go. I thought. The beginning of a new chapter.

…

It has been two weeks since I moved out of my parent's house and into my own apartment. And I was finally starting to get used to my new life. It was definitely easier. Not having to look over my shoulder all the time. Seeing my parents only at work. I became more relaxed. Even though Jace and Izzy came almost every day I didn't mind. After all I didn't move to get away from them.

I actually loved the company in the big empty apartment.

I was still trying to get used to the silence. Because when you live with three siblings there is never one. So this is something new.

And I still talked to mom at work. Since my whole family works at the FBI. Except for Max of course who is too young. But since we kind of consider it our family business he will probably end up working there too when he comes of age.

But I haven't talked to my dad in a long time. Even before I moved out. And I'm glad. I'm not really crazy about him. He doesn't talk much but his gaze is always judgmental. And he has a respect for rules and the old ways. The biggest homophobe, cheater and just everything that I don't like. Everything I want to avoid.

Everyone in the family knows that he only lives in the same house with my mom and siblings because the family doesn't want scandals or gossips and whispers. So everyone pretends that we are all one big happy family while behind closed doors he sleeps in his own room and is practically as cut off from the rest of us as one can be in this situation.

No one complains or says anything so it's all fine. Everyone is happier this way.

I came to the end of the stairway and started to unlock my door.

Just then the door next to mine flew open and a guy who looked about my age and really hangover walked outside. Looking like he dressed in a rush.

Probably did. I thought and sighed remembering all the other I encountered daily.

What is up with my neighbor? I glanced towards the now closed door before stepping into my apartment. I haven't met him yet and honestly I don't think I want to. Throwing parties every single night. And judging by all the hastily dressed and hangover man and woman I meet every morning he is having one night stands too.

Definitely not someone I want to meet. I thought. I just wish he would stop it with the parties for at least one night.

I sighed one more time knowing that that will probably not happen.

My landlord didn't say anything about this. I thought looking at the connecting wall before walking to my bedroom to get at least a few hours of sleep before work. Feeling tired and knowing that I won't get any good night sleep tonight either.

_Did you like it? Tell me what you think. Should I continue?_

_Angel, I suck at starting new stories. Too many things to put in only one chapter. But ok. If you want me to continue just say so and I will update on Monday. Every chapter should be updated once a week. Meaning every Monday. If you want me to continue of course._

_So review please._


	2. Chapter 2

_Ok here is the next chapter. Hope you like it._

I raised my head off of the pillow and blinked sleepily a few times as I was trying to look at my alarm clock to see what time it is.

"Shit!" I sat up awake in seconds when I saw the time.

Almost ten!? I thought struggling to untangle from the sheets and get out of the bed. I'm late!

"Shit! Shit! Shit!" In my haste to dress I almost fell on my face more than a few times.

Not having any time to shower of even eat I just put on first clothes I could find, quickly splashed some cold water on my face and was out of the door.

Only while locking the door did I notice that I'm missing something.

My gun! I thought suddenly throwing the door wide open and running inside to find it.

While I went through the drawers in search I groaned. I am not a morning person.

I finally fund my gun on my bedside table so I put it in my belt and went back out again.

I mumbled grumpily while trying to lock the door. Something that suddenly became a difficult task. I cursed again when the key wouldn't even go into the lock.

I heard door next to me open and the sudden noise made me drop my key. With a few more curses I bended down to pick it up.

"Ooo I like this." I heard someone say from behind me and I snatched my keys in a second, straightening up and turning around so I can see who it was.

What I saw left me staring in shock.

The man in front of me was as tall and thin as a rail, his hair a crown of dense black spikes. Sleepy eyes and the gold tone of his evenly tanned skin. Probably part Asian. I thought as I continued to look at him. Unable to look away. He wore jeans and a black shirt covered with dozens of metal buckles. His eyes were outlined with black eyeliner and glitter.

Glitter?! I thought in shock. The man is wearing glitter.

He raked a ring-laden hand through his spiked hair and regarded me thoughtfully. A grin creeping onto his face.

"You must be my new neighbor." He said with a smile taking my hand in his without hesitation. "I'm Magnus. Pleasure to meet you." He practically purred.

I felt a blush warming my cheeks and I quickly pulled my hand back and turned to my door again before he notices.

My other reason for doing that is so that I stop looking at him. Because the man is definitely hot. Like really hot. And that is not something I should be thinking about. Ever.

"Alec." I mumbled while I went back to locking my door not wanting to be rude.

From the corner of my eye I could see his grin widen.

The key finally fit into the lock turning my attention back to the task at hand. I locked the door quickly and turned to leave.

"You know Alec…" I turned back to him as he spoke. I was startled to see that he was closer now than I expected. "We should really go get coffee sometimes to get to know each other better. We are neighbors after all. Or…" He leaned close me. "We could forget the coffee and get to know each other better in other ways." He whispered seductively into my ear.

I stepped back my cheeks burning. By The Angel did he just flirt with me?!

"Now that is just adorable." He said with a grin. "If you're trying to seduce me with that blush of yours its so working."

I cleared my throat feeling uncomfortable with this.

"I have to go. I'm late." I said quickly remembering that I really am late. "It was nice to meet you though."

"That's a shame." Magnus said looking sad.

That took me by surprise. This has to be some kind of a joke right. No one flirts with me. And no one definitely looks at me like that.

"Ok. We'll see you around I guess." I said awkwardly before turning around and walking out.

"Oh yes I will definitely seeing you Blue Eyes." He called after me making me blush again.

What have I just gotten myself into? I thought as I hurried through the streets of New York.

…

"I can't believe you're late." Jace teased the second I got into the building.

I rolled my eyes. "Oh stop it. You know it's not my fault. I only managed to fall asleep three hours ago."

I fell down on my chair and rested my head on my arms on the desk.

"Rough night again?" Izzy asked as she passed next to me.

"You wouldn't believe." I groaned.

"Why don't you just go to the party instead of trying to sleep through it and failing?" Jace said sitting on my desk. Not paying any attention to my mumbling for him to get off. "I mean you could have so much more fun if you just go and actually let go once in your life."

"Jace I am not doing that" I said bringing my head up and glaring at him. "And would you please get off my desk?"

"No. I'm too comfortable here." He grinned at me.

I cursed him before going back to trying to sleep.

How could I have even had a crush on him?! I thought. He is such an idiot.

"Anyway…" Jace continued talking, making me groan again. "What if your neighbor is actually a hot girl? You said that you have met both boys and girls in the morning. And if you keep thinking like this you will never know now will you. "

"No. He is definitely not a girl." I said glad that my head is down so he can't see the blush I got from remembering this morning. "I met him today."

"You did? So who is he? How is he?" He asked me sounding curious.

"He's…Different." I answered after a minute of thought.

"Different?"

"Yes. He's just different." I said remembering all the glitter.

"Ok…" Jace said weirdly making me look at him. "Anyway are you coming to Clary's exhibition in two days?"

"Yes. I already told you I will come." I sighed.

"Good. You should get the official invitation in the mail though."

I raised my eyebrow at him questioningly.

"Don't know. Apparently it's a big deal or something." He said jumping down off of my desk. "Anyway need to get to work. Talk to you later."

"Ok see you." I said putting my head back down as he walked off.

…

Ok well at least I'm not late this time. I thought as I locked the door behind me.

This morning I turned on three alarm clocks to wake me up. Not wanting the previous day's oversleeping to repeat again.

The door next to mine opened and a man walked out. He had black hair and blue eyes, looking a little familiar for some reason but I just couldn't put my finger on it.

"Morning." He said with a yawn as he glanced towards me.

"Good morning." I greeted watching him walk out before going myself.

It suddenly hit me why the man looked so familiar. Is it just me or does he look a little like me? I thought in shock but dismissed the thought right away.

Why would he look like me? It's just my overly tired mind playing tricks on me. I thought while yawning. I really need to get a good night's sleep. And soon.

_Did you like it? Tell what you think._

_So they meet. I really hoped you liked this one. There are more fun chapters to come but first review my lovelies._


	3. Chapter 3

_It's Monday so here you go. The next chapter. Sorry for it being this short but I promise I will make it up to you with the next one. I just had a little problem writing this one. Anyway hope you like it._

The sunlight from the window woke me up. I blinked a few times before turning to my side and pulling the blankets more up. Loving the warmth and softness of them.

Day off. I sighed, already slowly lulling back to sleep. I love my day off.

A minute later I was fast asleep again.

…

I heard knocking on the door just as I went to get something to eat.

"Just a second." I called out as I went to answer it. Wondering who the hell it is because I wasn't expecting anyone.

I opened the door and was left staring in shock at a grinning Magnus.

"Magnus. Umm. What are you doing here?" I asked confused to why he's here.

"Cant I just come and say hello. " He said faking hurt.

"I guess." I rubbed the back of my neck feeling awkward. "Do you want to come in or something."

"I would love that but I'm in a hurry."He answered with a smile before pushing something in my hand. "I actually came to drop this off. The mailman accidently put it in my mail box."

I looked down at the paper in my hand. It was an invitation to the exhibition.

"Forgot about that." I mumbled looking it over. "Shit I forgot it's today." I said as I saw the date.

"You're going?" Magnus asked me making me remember that he's still here.

How could I forget that? I thought trying not to look at how tight his clothes are. How could he even get into those pants? They are practically painted on.

"Yeah. One of the artists is kind of a friend." I answered looking back down at the paper so I stop looking at him. Don't want to blush again.

"I always wanted to go to one of those things…Oh I know!" He exclaimed making me look up at him again. The smirk I saw on his face made me feel unease even before he continued talking. "You'll take me with you."

His words took me aback and I opened my mouth to say something , anything, but he cut me off.

"Thank you darling." He said cheerfully with a big smile. "Pick you up at seven."

And with that he quickly stepped to me and gave me a peck on the cheek before giving me a wink, turning around and walking away.

What just happened? I thought in shock while I watched him go. One hand on my cheek. Did he just arrange a date?

…

It is not a date. I thought for what must be the fiftieth time as I looked towards the clock again.

Ten minutes to seven.

It is not a date. I repeated again. He just said he wants to go to the exhibition. And gave me a kiss on the cheek… I thought but then shook my head. I'm sure he does that to everyone. He seems like a person who naturally flirts a lot. I'm sure he didn't mean it as a date. Why would he want to go out with me anyway?

Yes. Definitely not a date. I thought and looked up at the clock again.

I wouldn't go out on a date with him anyway. I thought. I mean he is hot but I need to keep to my plan. No dating. No nothing. Just keep to my job. That's safe. If keeping my secret means no dating then so be it. I decided to live like that and I'm going to keep to that plan. This is not a date. I'm just going out to an exhibition with my neighbor. Nothing more.

A hot neighbor but still…Not a date.

And besides Jace will be there. I thought. Jace. I had a crush on him before and it passed. Maybe this attraction I feel for Magnus will pass too. I thought with a smile. Yes it will definitely pass. And hopefully soon.

There were three quick knocks on the door.

Just on time. I thought looking at the clock one last time.

I got up from the couch with a sight. How did I even get myself into this? I thought as I went to open the door.

I opened the door and was met with a smiling Magnus. He was wearing even tighter clothes now then he did earlier if that was even possible.

"Hi darling. Ready?" He asked me.

I blushed lightly at the nickname but nodded nonetheless.

As I was locking the door I felt his eyes on me. Looking me up and down. Making me feel rather uncomfortable.

Not a date. I remanded myself one more time as we walked down the hall side by side. Definitely not.

_Did you like it? Tell me what you think._

_The next chapter will be the exhibition so lots of fun on that one. But I need to get reviews first. So please review and tell me what you think and the next chapter will be posted next Monday. _

_Again I'm sorry for it being so short._


	4. Chapter 4

_Yeey its Monday. So here is the next chapter. Hope you like it._

"So how did you end up going to this exhibition? Because you don't look so happy about it." Magnus asked as we walked through the streets of New York.

He walking a little too close to me but not letting me move away. Every time I tried he would just follow and get even closer than before. So after a few tries I sighed in defeat and let it be.

"Oh, my brother is dating one of artists and kind of made all of us go." I explained feeling awkward. Not really used to talking to people. Especially to the ones who flirt with me every time I see them.

I was well out of my comfort zone here. Not knowing what to say.

"What about you?" I asked for some reason wanting to get the conversation going. "You don't seem like someone who would want to go."

Magnus smiled at me.

"I'm just curious to see how it is." He answered simply with a shrug. "And I thought that since my hot neighbor is going why not join him. Can't be that bad if I'm with the blue eyes beauty." He winked at me making me blush instantly.

I ducked my head feeling embarrassed by it but I heard him chuckle signaling that he saw it anyway.

By The Angel why does he keep flirting with me?! I thought as we continued walking. There is no way he likes me. He is way too hot to like plain old me. Wait what did I just think?! Hot?! I need to bend those thoughts out of m head.

Those kind of thoughts can only complicate my life even more.

I need to stop.

We walked in silence for a minute more before we got to the right address.

"Alec!" Jace called me the second we stepped inside.

I looked up at him feeling uneasy when I saw his grin.

"Come here!" He called once again making a few people-that were looking around at the artwork-look at him.

I sighed at this not wanting attention on me.

I looked at Magnus who was standing next to me, eyeing Jace with a particular expression I couldn't pinpoint.

"I'm just going to be a minute." I said to him quickly before making my way to Jace before he makes a scene. Which was probably already too late but at least I can stop him from making an even bigger one.

"I was starting to think you wouldn't come." He said as I found myself in front of him. "But whose the…" He trailed off nodding somewhere behind me.

I turned around slightly only to see Magnus who was looking at one of the paintings. As if he knew I was looking at him he looked up and met my eyes. Giving me a smile as he did.

I blushed lightly and turned back to Jace.

"That's my neighbor." I answered simply. He raised an eyebrow at questioningly. "He asked me if he could come with me." I shrugged in return.

Not wanting to say that Magnus didn't ask if he can go but just that he's coming with me.

"Well he's…" Jace trailed off not knowing what to say as he continued to look at Magnus over my shoulder.

"I told you." I rolled my eyes at him. "And stop staring its weird."

Jae looked at me weirdly but before he could say anything Izzy appeared next to us.

"So who's the hottie?" She asked looking at Magnus also.

I groaned.

"Alec's neighbor." Jace answered before I could. "But don't get your hopes up Izzy. With all that make up he can't be straight."

"Still…" She smiled and walked right passed me towards Magnus.

I groaned again. "Izzy." I hissed in warning and walked after her. Leaving Jace alone.

"Hi I'm Izzy. Alec's sister." She introduced herself with a smile.

Magnus looked at her with a smile. "Pleasure." He said and kissed her hand making her look at him with a expression I knew brought all the boys to their knees in front of her in seconds.

Magnus however looked behind her at me.

"Hi darling. You done? It's lonely looking around all by myself." He said and with that took my hand in his and pulled me to one of the paintings leaving Izzy staring at us with wide eyes.

So he does flirt with everyone. I thought as I looked at the piece in front of me but not really seeing it. But not as mush as he does with me. I thought not sure if it's a good or a bad thing. My mid saying bad secretively glad.

I really need to stop thinking about this. I thought choking down a sigh.

"So how old are you anyway?" I asked the first thing that popped into my mind. Not liking the uncomfortable silence.

He looked at me with a grin. "Right to the point ha?" He teased.

"I-" I started awkwardly but he cut me off.

"Twenty-one." He answered turning fully towards me and leaning onto the wall behind him slightly. "You?"

"Nineteen." I answered.

After that he looked at me for a minute-making me shift uncomfortably-before speaking again.

"Not sleeping much?" He asked me making me look at him questioningly in return. He chuckled. "You have pretty big bags under your eyes."

"Well that's because I have a neighbor that throws parties every night enabling me to sleep." I said but not accusingly. Now that I actually talked to him I can't stay mad at him because of it anymore for some reason.

"O. Sorry about that." Magnus said looking honest before he shifted a little closer. "But you can always come to one of my parties. You darling are always welcomed into my apartment."

The way he said it made me fight down a blush. And lose. Resulting in my cheeks turning lightly pink color. But enough visible for him to notice and smirk. Making my blush worsen.

The rest of the night we ended up talking at that same spot ignoring the fact that the people around up were here to look at the artwork. Talking about whatever would pop into our minds. Big or small. And he still continued constantly flirting and making me blush. But as we continued talking I found myself get more and more relaxed. Even laughing a few times.

The time passed incredibly fast and soon it was ten pm and the exhibition was closing. Magnus and I walking back side by side, so close that out elbows were touching every now and again but I felt too relaxed in his company to even think that I should move away.

…

"Want to come in?" I blurted out before I could stop myself when we got back to our building.

Magnus's smile turned into a full out grin. "I would love to."

As unlocked my door and walked in, Magnus right behind me, I started to feel uncomfortable again.

Why By The Angel why did I ask him to come in?

"Feel like at home I guess." I said rubbing the back of my neck awkwardly. "Want something to drink?" I asked as I went to the kitchen.

"Anything is fine." He called after me looking around my poorly decorated but effectual living room.

I came back a minute later with two glasses of water. Not really having a lot of different drinks in the fridge.

And you can't miss with water. I thought as put them down on the coffee table. Everyone drinks water.

Magnus has suddenly stop looking around and focused on only one thing. His back was turned to me while he was looking at something by the TV. I moved a little to see what he's looking at only to groan when I saw that it was my gun.

I really need to stop leaving that everywhere. I thought as I walked closer

He raised his eyebrow at me eyeing the gun. "Are you a cop or something?"

"An FBI agent actually." I corrected him offhandedly, taking the gun and putting it on the shelf. "Cops are beneath me."

"Really now." He said with a smirk.

I looked at him questioningly but then blushed when I figured out his line of thoughts. "No. That's not-"

"So cute." He said with a grin making me blush even more. "You're…" He whispered coming closer to me, making me step back and my back hit the wall. "Just…" My heart was beating incredibly fast and loud as he rested his hand on the wall next to my head, leaning closer. I could feel his warm breath on my lips. "Adorable."And with that last word he leaned closer even more and pressed his lips softly to mine.

Ok maybe this actually was a date. I thought before my mind went blank.

_Did you like it? Tell me what you think. _

_Yes I'm stopping it here. Haven't tortured you guys in this story yet. And everyone knows that I just can't have that. So you know what to do. Review and wait patiently for next Monday._


	5. Chapter 5

_Hi. Its Monday again. So I will stop torturing you now and give you the next chapter. Here you go. Hope you like it._

"So cute." He said with a grin making me blush even more. "You're…" He whispered coming closer to me, making me step back and my back hit the wall. "Just…" My heart was beating incredibly fast and loud as he rested his hand on the wall next to my head, leaning closer. I could feel his warm breath on my lips. "Adorable."And with that last word he leaned closer even more and pressed his lips softly to mine.

Ok maybe this actually was a date. I thought before my mind went blank.

The kiss was soft and sweet and without me even deciding on it I felt myself kiss him back. My eyes slowly closing.

I felt him hum pleasingly into the kiss and he pulled me even closer. Both of his hands on my hips while mine somehow ended up around his neck as our lips moved in sync. Mine a little sloppily but taking his lead none the less.

He nibbled at my bottom lip, taking me by surprise and making me gasp slightly. To which he has taken full advantage of by slipping his tongue into my mouth, deepening the kiss. Getting a soft moan out of me.

When the need to breathe was too much we finally broke apart but I found myself not wanting to.

The send I thought it his lips moved lower and I felt him suck and nibble at my pulse point before passing a tongue over the newly abused flesh.

Shit. I thought as I looked at him, my back now completely pressed against the wall. Shit, this wasn't supposed to happen. But even as I thought it I couldn't care less. Magnus just kissed me. The sentence repeated itself in my mind again and again and again like a heartbeat.

He gave me a sly smile. Still not moving away.

"I knew immediately you are adorable." He said slowly after a few seconds of silence as he softly passed a finger over my lips. "But I didn't know you are delicious too."

I blushed at his words. My breathing returning to normal again as I averted my eyes.

"Will you stop that?" I complained looking at the side wall.

"And why would I?" He asked me in a whisper, leaning towards me again so our noses are touching. "I'm just stating the facts."

That got me to blush even more.

"Why did you kiss me?" I asked when he still wouldn't move away.

"Why? Well because I like you of course." He passed a finger up my chest to my chin which he tilted so I have to look at him. "The second I saw you, your hot body I couldn't help but want you to be mine. And after today…" He leaned to whisper into my ear in a low voice. "I want you even more."

The tone of his voice and his hot breath on my skin made me shiver.

As he pulled backa little he looked at me with a smirk on his face. That damned smirk.

"Do you like me? Or are you going to push me away." His last words were spoken against my lips just before he claimed them with his again. And as he did that I threw all the rational thought out of the window and just kissed him back without hesitation.

"I'll take that as a yes." He said licking his lips seductively and stepping back a little when we broke away.

I found my gaze lingering a little too long on his lips as he did that which he of course noticed and winked at me.

I really need to stop blushing in front of him. I thought as I felt my cheeks burn again.

"We should really do this again soon." He said finally letting me go. But instead of feeling relived I found myself missing the contact. "But right now I sadly have to go and feed my cat. He gets hissy when I forget."

"You have a cat?" I asked as I finally found my voice again and pushed off of the wall.

"Yes. Chairman Meow. You should meet him some time." He said passing a hand through his hair.

"Amm…Sure." I said awkwardly. "I'll walk you out."

He smiled at me at that. An actual smile. Not a sly one or a smirk but happy looking smile. The kind of smile that is contagious and makes you smile in return without you even meaning to.

"See you tomorrow darling." He said as we got the door and I opened it for him. "And don't worry, no parties today so you can sleep freely."

I looked at Magnus as he stepped out my mind racing.

"Magnus." I called him and he turned back towards me again, looking bemused.

Without letting myself think about it I reached forward and took hold of the front of Magnus's t-shirt and dragged him towards me.

Magnus stumbled against me and I kissed him, hard and fast and messy and unpracticed, but with everything I have. I pulled Magnus against me-my own hand between us-and felt Magnus's heart stutter in his chest.

"See you tomorrow." I said with a small smile and then watched him turn to unlock his own door before I closed mine.

I leaned against them with a sigh. Did this really just happen? I thought as I touched my lips. My heart beating loudly in my chest and my blood flowing fast through my veins.

Everything seemed a little brighter as I stayed leaning against my door for a few more minutes until finally moving away to get something to eat.

But my mind still on Magnus and my first kiss more than the food.

Because these few past hours don't feel like reality. Nothing like this ever happens to me.

And yet it did. I thought with a smile as I took a bite of my sandwich. It happened.

_Did you like it? Tell me what you think._

_I don't know why but in this story I'm writing Magnus to be a little more seductive then in my others. But I don't think anyone has a problem with that so it's ok._

_Plus I have a little surprise for you. If I get up to 10 reviews for this chapter I will post the next chapter earlier then Monday. You want that don't you? If you do review my lovelies and tell me what you think about this one._


	6. Chapter 6

_Surprise! It's Wednesday. It was always my favorite day and since you gave me even more then 10 reviews I asked for here you go. The next chapter is here. _

_And yes I changed the story rating into an M. But it's not my fault. I was thinking about all the chapters to go and what's going to happen and after that I really can't leave it a T anymore. But I hope you don't mind._

_Anyway hope you like this one._

I made myself get out of the bed sleepily. Feeling refreshed and actually not tired for the first time in weeks.

Leaving the comfort and warmth of many blankets regretfully as I made my way to the bathroom for a shower.

When I was finished with the shower and started to dress was the first time I noticed it.

The red mark on my neck.

Shit. I thought as I came closer to the mirror. That really happened. Last night really happened.

The alarm went off indicating that I should already be ready to go and I didn't have much more time to think about it. I quickly put on the first shirt I could find, took everything I needed, remembering my gun this time, and was out of the door.

As I locked it I quickly glanced towards the door next to mine.

Magnus. I thought, everything that happened last night flashing through my mind. Are we dating now?

That much of my 'I'm never going to date' rule. I thought as I walked down the hall and the stairway. What exactly happened last night? Everything happened so fast.

…

"Why so moody?" Jace asked as he passed next to my desk only to stop and go back, leaning onto it. "Is it that time of the month again?" He teased which got him a hit on the ankle from me.

"Ow. What was that for? I was just joking." He said rubbing at the spot.

"I'm not moody." I commented going back to my previous position with my head resting on my arms on the desk. "I'm just thinking."

"About what?" He asked not letting the subject go.

Fighting with myself in whether dating Magnus is good or bad. On one hand dating him will only complicate things and make it even harder for me to hide. But on the other I really liked it when he kissed me and, even though I didn't want to admit it before, now I don't have any other choice but to acknowledge the truth. I really do like Magnus.

"Alec." Jace waved a hand in front of my eyes. "Where did you go?"

"Ha?" I looked up, startled out of my thoughts. "Nothing. It's nothing."

"If you say so." He shrugged but still looked at me a little concerned.

"I do. Now go work. Don't you have a really important case to lead?" I said wanting him to go away.

"Fine fine, I'll go." He straightened up and walked pass me. "Talk to you later." He called over his shoulder.

…

"Hi darling." I heard Magnus's voice as I neared my door and I looked up only to see a grinning Magnus leaning onto the small piece of the wall that separates our doors.

"Mmm Hi." I said awkwardly as I came closer. "Did you know I'm coming?"

"Saw you through the window." He said with a smile not thinking that its weird at all.

I went to unlock my door without another word. Not knowing what to say.

"I'm not even going to get a hello kiss?" He said suddenly, looking disappointed. "And I even waited for you."

I rolled my eyes but pressed a kiss to his lips none the less. A kiss to which he responded to immediately by putting his arms around me and pulling me closer.

"Now that is better." He said as we broke apart and I stepped back a little but one of his hands still stayed on my arm. "Want to come inside?"

"I'm sorry but I can't. I just got a new one." I said showing him the folder in my hand. "I need to read that tonight. But I'm not working tomorrow morning so maybe then if you want me to."

"That would be wonderful." He smiled at me. "I'm looking forward to it."

He pulled me in for one more kiss before getting into his own apartment. "See you tomorrow then." He called to me with a wink before shutting the door and leaving me alone to finally unlock my own door.

...

The knocking wouldn't stop. It has been going nonstop for two minutes now, which is how long it took me to get out of the bed considering that it is one am.

But even without looking I knew who it was instantly.

"Jace what do you want?!" I groaned as I opened the door.

Jace was indeed standing there and was obviously drunk which answered my question immediately even before he opened his mouth to explain.

"Can I crash here for the night? Maryse would kill me if I come back home like this."

I sighed and opened the door wider to let him in.

"Why did you even get drunk?" I asked as I closed and locked the door again.

"I felt like it." Came his answer and I sighed again.

"Of course." I mumbled. "Jace is too good for having a reason to do something."

"I heard that." He called from behind me.

"I don't care." I said and turned around just as he slipped into my room. "Wait where do you think you're going?!" I called after him as I followed him quickly. "You better not be on my bed!" I growled.

I stepped into the bedroom just as he sat on my bed.

The second he did I ran to him and threw him off of it and to the floor.

"Hey!" He yelled as he hit the floor with a thud but just rolled over, not getting up.

"It's your own fault. You know I can't stand people even touching my bed." I pointed out as he reached up to grab one of my blankets. "Don't." I slapped his hand away while looming over him still angry that he actually sat on my bed.

He cursed at me looking pissed but was still unable to get off of the floor.

"I'll get you a new one." I said getting to the closet and grabbing the first one I could find and throwing it to him along with a pillow. "Here you go. Sleep with that."

He mumbled grumpily again but was asleep in a matter of seconds.

I sighed before finally getting into the bed myself. But I still couldn't sleep for an hour. Bothered that Jace sat on my bed. The fact not letting me go to sleep so easily.

Damn you Jace.

_Did you like it? Tell me what you think._

_Yeah the bed thing will be explained more properly in the next chapter. I just really wanted to write that in. It's going to make for a fun plot development afterwards. _

_Anyway hope you liked it and will review. The next chapter will be posted Monday._


	7. Chapter 7

_Yeey its Monday again. Finally. I never thought that actually keeping to a posting schedule can be this hard. I'm not good with this. I want to post the next chapter the second I post the current one. But I promised myself I'll do it like this for this story so unfortunately for all of us I'm going to keep posting like this. _

_Anyway here is the next chapter. A little longer one this time. Actually this seems to be the longest cahapter so far for this story. So yeeey me. Hope you like it by the way._

I roll out of the bed-barely awake-and almost stepped on Jace in the process of getting up.

I rolled my eyes feeling annoyed as I watched him snore lightly as he continued to sleep.

"Idiot." I mumbled stepping over him and towards the bathroom for a shower.

…

"Alec! Come out here and make me food!" I heard Jace whine just as I stepped out of the shower.

I sighed and wrapped a towel around my waist before walking out with still damp hair.

"Why don't you make your own food?" I called out, happy when I didn't see him in my room anymore.

"Šššš Not so loud. My head is going to explode." He said instead of answering.

I sighed again, knowing that no matter what I say I will still end up making him breakfast. So I went to put on some pants and get this over with quickly so he can get out and I can go to see Magnus as I promised.

The mere thought that I will see him made me grin widely.

Shit I really do like him. I thought but didn't really mind it as much as I thought I would. It was…Nice. A nice feeling to have.

I groaned as I entered the living room and saw Jace spread on my couch like he owns the place.

Twenty minutes and twp servings of eggs and bacon later he was back on the couch again in the same position.

"Jace when are you going home?" I asked looking at the clock. It was already nine am. Which gives me only four more hours before I need to go to work. Four hours I would rather spend with Magnus then here.

"I was thinking about staying here until work actually." He answered rubbing his forehead. "Do you have some painkillers?"

"You are not staying here." I said but gave him the painkillers anyway. "Didn't it even cross your mind that I already made plans?"

"Do you?" He looked at me in surprise.

"Yes I do so you better be leaving now." I crossed my arms over my chest, hovering over him.

"Do you have a date? With an actual girl?" He raised an eyebrow at me.

"No." I answered quickly. I don't have a date with a girl. I added in my head feeling glad that I'm not technically lying. I'm bad at that. "Why is that always the first thing that comes into your mind?"

"Because you need to get some." He said, getting up and then wincing. Even slightly swaying as he stood. "You're too uptight"

"Cant even stand up right ha?" I teased, making him try and punch me in the shoulder only to miss and almost fall in the process.

I caught him just in time and helped him lean onto me for more support.

"Oh now you don't want me to fall. But yesterday you pushed me off without any hesitation." He pointed out looking pissed again.

"Do you want my help or not?" I asked walking to the door with him attached to my side. "And you were on my bed. What the hell did you expect? You know I don't let anyone on my bed."

"Well it's about time you get over that obsession of yours."

"I don't have an obsession." I argued, a phone at my ear calling a cab as he put his shoes back on.

"Not so loud." He groaned in protest. "And yes you do. You banned your own mother from coming even near your bed when you were three."

"I was getting too old for her to tuck me in." I said and then added at him disbelieving look. "Its my bed."

He laughed at my poor excuse only to wince again at the loudness of it.

I snickered.

"Don't be so happy about this." Jace spoke up. "And anyway what are you going to do when you get a girlfriend? Are you going to kick her off of your bed just like you do everyone else?"

I didn't have a comeback to that.

Probably. I thought. The mere thought of someone else in my bed is just wrong. Its my bed. No one can go on my bed. It's my space. Mine and mine alone.

"See? You should really start thinking about that." Jace grinned at me, snapping me out of my thoughts.

I snorted and rolled my eyes. "Do you want me to help you down or not?"

He stopped grinning at that and leaned onto me again. "Carry me." He teased theoretically making me practically push him out of the door and watch him as he stumbled on.

"Ok ok I'm sorry." He called back at me when he finally managed to stop.

"Good." I grinned and went to help him again.

It didn't take us long to get down the stairs and to the street. Now only left waiting for the cab that came after two minutes of waiting in silence. Me refusing to talk to him and him looking like he's in pain from all the traffic noise.

"You better not come to work today." I told him as he got into the cab. "Sleep it off and come back tomorrow because you can't do anything like this. I'm going to cover for you again."

"Thanks man. You're the best." He grinned at me.

I sighed, passing a hand through my hair and closing the cab door, watching the car drive off. I better be.

I stayed there a second more before getting back into the building. But instead of going to my door I walked straight to Magnus's. Knocking a few times and waiting for him to answer while biting my lip nervously and feeling grateful that I actually remembered to put a shirt on before getting out. And also for Jace to be too hangover to notice the hickey on my neck. Yes I had a lot of things to be grateful for at the moment.

The door opened and I was immediately pulled inside and pressed against the-now closed door-with his soft lips against mine in a surprise kiss.

It took me a few seconds to actually start kissing back and when I finally did I felt him press even more against me and hum into the kiss.

"Good morning darling." He grinned at me after we pulled apart, both slightly out of breath. "I was beginning to think you wouldn't show."

"Sorry. I would have come earlier but I had…Things to take care of." I said with a shy smile, cursing Jace for enabling me to come sooner.

"Yeah I've noticed." He said holding my hand while pulling me more into the loft. "Was that your boyfriend?"

Is that jealousy I can hear in his voice? I thought but dismissed it right away. No way.

"What?! No. That was my brother Jace. He was drunk and needed a place to sleep. And of course it seems I'm the best candidate to annoy by doing that."

He chuckled leading me to a gold velvet sofa with elegant wooden curlicues on the arms.

As I quickly glanced around I saw that his loft looked a lot differently than mine. For starters it looked like someone actually lived here. With a lot of personal stuff lying around like books and pictures and paintings and a lot of color everywhere. I felt kind of bad when I compared it to my plain one.

"Good." He grinned at me again as we sat down side by side. Our thighs touching.

"What's good?" I asked feeling confused.

"I don't like sharing what's mine." He said leaning closer so our noses were now touching. "And I want you to be all mine." He whispered before bringing me in for a kiss.

I was blushing slightly as we pulled apart feeling surprised at his words but pleased none the less. I never had this feeling before. I thought.

"Hey did you get into a fight yesterday or something. I was woken up by the sound of something falling." Magnus asked suddenly after a moment of silence.

"Oh that was just Jace. I pushed him off of my bed." I answered making him look at me questioningly.

"You threw him off of the bed."

"Yes." I admitted again.

"Why? And what was he even doing on it." He added making me think that Magnus really does seem to be possessive. But again I didn't mind.

I chuckled before answering. "He was drunk and wanted to sleep but I don't like anyone on my bed. Or near it."

He raised an eyebrow at me questioningly.

"I don't know why. I was just always like that. I even banned my mom from it when I was three. I just have this bad nagging feeling every time someone even touches my bed. I can't stand it." I said ducking my head slightly.

"Really?" He asked sounding amused.

"Yes. Jace and Izzy are always teasing me about it." I blushed still not looking up.

He chuckled. "I can imagine. But I'm actually glad that you don't let anyone on your bed. But you will make an exception for me wont you?" He asked innocently.

"I…" I started, feeling uncomfortable but he just chuckled again and pressed his lips against mine.

"Don't worry Alexander. I'm not going to push you into anything that you don't want." He said with a smile, cherishing my cheek as we pulled apart. "All I want is for you to be mine and only mine."

"I don't mind that." I admitted with a fresh blush making him smile wider.

"Good." He whispered against my lips. "Because you had me the second I saw those beautiful blue eyes of yours."

I blushed brighter but leaned forward and kissed him nonetheless.

Feeling really happy at his words.

_Did you like it? Tell me what you think._

_I really hope this made sense. I'm not sure but I hope it did. And I also hope you liked it and will review. Because I really like it when you guys review. If you want to we can do the earlier update again. So if you want to get the next chapter earlier just get up to 10 reviews or more and Ill post earlier then Monday._

_Review my lovelies._


	8. Chapter 8

_Here is the earlier chapter again. Hope you like it._

It has been a week since Magnus and I started dating. And even though I'm still slightly confused to how exactly we ended up dating I still found myself not actually caring. Because I was becoming happier than usual. Which means that I was actually feeling happy. Something I haven't experienced in years. Not since I was still a child.

It was surprisingly easy, being with Magnus.

I remember how awkward I was always around Jace while I still had a crush on him. How I never knew what to say and avoided eye contact most of the time.

But with Magnus it wasn't like that at all. It was just easy…Mindless. I didn't have to worry about what to say because we talked about anything and everything. There wasn't worrying about this and that.

It was like a flow of a river. Steady and peaceful. Once you relax and let it take you it becomes like breathing. Something you don't think about beforehand.

Something that just is.

It became a regular thing to get a text massage from him around the time when I finish work inviting me to come to his apartment after it. Or if I have some work to take home he would end up coming to my apartment instead and just read a book or watch TV on the couch with his arms around me while I'm going through a case, ducking down and kissing me every once in a while. It was sweet.

We often ended up talking and kissing until late hours before somewhat reluctantly deciding to part and go to our own apartments to sleep.

He even stopped throwing parties every night. When I asked him why his only answer was 'This is the only time I can spend with my adorable blue eyed boyfriend. I don't feel like wasting it. I would rather be with you then a bunch of strangers any day.' And of course that made me blush and him chuckle before kissing me.

The one and only time he threw a party in the past week was three days ago. And it wasn't even an all-nighter like it was before. He said it was because it wasn't as fun with him knowing I'm just next door refusing to attend so he cut it short and went to sleep but not before sending me a quick good night text.

It was sometimes maddening how sweet he can be because his actions and words always managed to make my cheeks red.

The morning after the party was time I felt on edge. Because I knew that Magnus never sleeps alone after parties. And I wasn't sure how official are we so I wasn't sure what to expect. But I ended up smiling happily when the only person that greeted me was Magnus. Who usually doesn't wake up that early but apparently since he hasn't kissed me the day before he just needed to do it first thing in the morning.

It's safe to say I had a smile on my face for the rest of the day.

He told me some funny stories from when he was traveling the world when he turned eighteen and some other but he mostly avoided the subject at the beginning. And I didn't know how to start up a conversation about it.

But then after I told him about my parents, which ended up in him comforting me when I told him the reason why I moved out he finally gave in and told me his story. But when he did and I saw the look on his face while he talked about his mother hanging herself and father trying to kill him I wished he didn't.

After he was done he said its fine, that he's over it but still let me hug him and sooth him because he was definitely not fine.

I couldn't understand how someone with such a dark childhood can be so happy and outgoing all the time. When I told him that he just smiled saying that when you inherit a ton of money from said parents that you don't even know what to do with so much you can't dwell on the sad part but just live in the moment.

The biping of my phone, indicating an incoming message, made me snap out of my thoughts.

I took the phone from where it was on my desk and opened the message, knowing from who it is without even having to look.

**Darling can you come tonight? I made dinner. Well kind of…Let me rephrase that. I tried making dinner.**

I laughed when I read it, not even noticing how the people around me looked at me in shock. Everyone knows I don't laugh. Ever.

**I'll be there. Almost done with work. Want me to bring Tai?**

I sent after a second of thought knowing from his previous attempts and all the stories he told me that he is absolutely hopeless in the kitchen. He is practically living on take out.

**Yes please.**

Came his reply soon after making me smile again.

Yes, it's really easy. I thought putting my phone away again.

Forty minutes later I was opening his-almost always unlocked-apartment door and stepping inside with two bags of food in my hands.

The first thing that hit me when I did enter the apartment was the smell of smoke.

"Your attempt gone really wrong?" I called in taking off my shoes and putting my gun in the pocket of my jacket as I hanged it since I came straight to Magnus's without even going home to leave them there.

"Kind of. Sorry." Magnus gave me an apologizing smile as he walked to me from the kitchen. "But that smells wonderful." He commented as he pulled me into his embrace and kissing me on the lips. Deepening it when I kissed him back.

"But it is definitely not as delicious as you." He said with a wink making me blush slightly before moving more inside and towards the couch. The only place where we can eat since Magnus doesn't have a table other then the small coffee table in front of the said couch.

The second I put the food down he started eating eagerly. His cat Chairman Meow smelling that there is an actual food in the house came out from his hiding spot from under the coffee table and sat at our feel asking to be fed.

"Spoiled little kitty." Magnus mumbled as he threw a few pieces down to the cat who flicked his tail before eating it as eagerly as Magnus did.

It made me smile at how the two were acting alike. I guess it's true what they say. The pet is like its owner.

Magnus looked up noticing g that I still haven't started eating picked up some food and brought it to my mouth with a smile knowing that I haven't eaten anything all day.

I returned the smile before letting him feed me that one bite with my cheeks burning red.

Without another word we both continued eating in comfortable silence. Knowing that later we will probably end up being on that same couch talking and kissing until late hours again. And neither one of us wanting it to be any other way.

Before I never wanted to date and said I won't. Now I don't want this to ever end. Because Magnus's easy going attitude and even the smallest things he does and notices are making me smile happily.

_Did you like it? Tell me what you think._

_I don't even know! Please tell me this makes at least some sense to you because it doesn't to me. I just wanted to finish this chapter and post it for you to read because you gave me such wonderful review on the last one. Plus I really really want to go write the next chapter. I have been impatiently waiting to get to that one for three weeks now._

_Well anyway please review and tell me what you think._


	9. Chapter 9

_Ok its Friday. Again sorry for the wait but homework sucks and takes most of my time. But here you go now. Hope you like it._

"Hello."

"Jace." I whispered with a shaky voice. "I-"

"Oh shit I know that tone of voice." He cut me off not sounding so calm anymore. "Where?"

"My bedroom." I stated simply, my voice and whole body shaking continuously as I slowly and cautiously peaked into the room again through the space that was available from the slightly open door.

It was still there. Haunting me. Mocking me.

"Fuck." He cursed from the other line making me jump slightly and the spider moved making me shriek-it's not my fault there was a spider in my room-and slam the door shut, leaning onto it afterwards.

"I'm sorry Alec but I can't right now." He said and my heart sank as, without me noticing it, I started scratching my arm. Feeling like there are spiders on it. Around me. On me. I scratched even faster at the thought. "I'm really sorry but I'm on a stakeout and can't go anywhere right now. Maybe if you wait a few more hours…"

"I can't." I argued. "I have to sleep and get up early tomorrow morning for that big case. You know that."

"Can't you try and sleep on the couch?"

"You know I can't do that with that thing in my house. What if there are more?" I shivered at the very thought but it wasn't that noticeably since I was shivering as it is. "I don't know if I will even be able to go to sleep after this even if you get rid of it."

"I'm sorry Alec. I honestly don't know what to say to make this better. Can't you call someone else?" He said sounding desperate.

"It's one am. Everyone I know is asleep and I can't just wake them up. They would be mad." I said.

"And you don't mind waking me up?"

"You were already awake." I argued.

"But you didn't know that."

I bit my lip feeling guilty because he was right.

"But you are the one who always comes and kills them for me." I said truthfully and heard him sight over the phone.

"I know. And I promise I will come by the second I'm done with this ok. Just bare with it for a few hours ok."

"Fine. Thank you. Bye." I said and hung up before giving him time to say goodbye.

I knew I was being childish but its spiders were talking about.

It's the only thing I'm scared of and with that I have the right to be as childish as I want. And honestly what normal person isn't afraid of spiders. They are small and creepy and ahhh….

"I can't do this." I mumbled running away from the door and out of the apartment.

I bit my lip feeling uneasy as I eyes Magnus's door. Wanting to knock and get him to kill it but at the same time not wanting to wake him up. Not wanting him to see me like this.

But what choice do I have? I thought stepping to the door and knocking.

Trying to stop my rapidly beating heart and my shaking and scratching.

It took a few minutes for the door to open and luckily by then I managed to stop shaking as much and the scratching tones down too.

The door finally opened and reviled a sleepy looking Magnus. In only a pair of pants, without a shirt-showing his tanned and leaned chest-and without even a hint of makeup, hair left down and slightly rustled from sleep.

It was the first time I saw him look like that.

It would have left me staring if not for the fear for the spider that was still in my room.

As Magnus's eyes fell on me he looked confused.

I gave him a shy apologetic smile. "Hi?"

_Did you like it? Tell me what you think._

_Ok sorry for stopping it here and for the chapter being so short but it's getting late and I'm tired but I also wanted to give you a chapter as I promised so I cut this one into two. The next part will be updated Monday. I hope. If not its Friday again but I really really hope I will be able to post Monday._

_Anyway review my lovelies._

_Sorry again._


	10. Chapter 10

_By The Angel they let us go home from school early today so I can finally post. Sorry for not posting Monday again but I'm giving you the chapter now. Actually this still isn't the whole chapter so there will have to be one more part but I have a book report to do tomorrow and this is all I have for now and I don't like keeping you waiting so I'm giving it to you like this. Hope you don't mind and will like it nonetheless. _

As Magnus's eyes fell on me he looked confused.

I gave him a shy apologetic smile. "Hi?"

"Alec…What are you doing here? It's one am." He furrowed his eyebrows in confusion as he asked.

I shifted uncomfortably under his gaze and scratched the back of my neck, like I did every time I was in a situation like this.

"Amm…I'm sorry for waking you up but I wouldn't do that if I had any other choice."He raised an eyebrow at me and I looked down at the floor, feeling embarrassed for what I'm about to say.

"There is a spider in my room." My cheeks became redder and redder as I talked.

"A spider?" I heard him ask, sounding even more confused and I shifted uncomfortably one more time before continuing.

"Yes…And I'm afraid of spiders so I can't go to sleep even though I need to get up early tomorrow so I need someone to kill it so will you please so that." I said all quickly in one breath half hoping he won't understand my rushed words so he doesn't think less of me like almost everyone else who knows does. But on the other hand I really need him to go kill that spider.

After a few seconds, and my rapid heartbeats he finally spoke. "Ok. I'll go kill the spider for you."

I looked up at him in disbelief at how easy he agreed to it considering that I woke him up at one am for this. "Really? You don't mind?"

He smiled at me and pulled me to him into an embrace. Holding me tightly to his bare chest, my head ending up on his shoulder.

"Well since you already woke me up I don't have a choice." I tensed at his words feeling guilty but he just chuckled and passed his hand up and down my back calmingly. "Relax I'm just joking. Since its you no I don't mind getting up and going to kill a spider. Darling you look terrified."

"It's not my fault. They are just…" I couldn't even finish that sentence but ended up shaking again as the words flashed through my mind again. Disgusting. Scary. Creepy. Deadly.

"Hey darling, please stop shaking." Magnus whispered into my ear before letting me go, holding just my hand instead as he stepped to my apartment. Still barefoot. "I'm going to get rid of it. No need to be afraid."

I smiled a little at how easily he was taking this. No teasing just understanding. No one ever did that before. Even Jace makes fun once in a while. And he was laughing so hard when he first found out. But still here is Magnus, not making fun even a little bit.

What kind of a fear does he have? I thought while looking at his bare back as he pulled me into my apartment and towards the bedroom.

As we got to the closed bedroom door I stopped and let go of his hand. There is no way I'm getting back inside while it's still there.

He looked at me confused but then seemed to understand as he just opened the door and entered the room, closing the door behind himself without another word.

My heart was beating incredibly loudly as I waited, one minute, two, three…

"Its fine darling. No more spiders. You can come in now." I heard him call out for me and I hesitated for a heartbeat before opening the door, and peaking inside.

My eyes searching for any sign of it but then me letting out a relived sigh when there wasn't any.

My gaze then landed on Magnus, his back turned to me as he looked around my room.

My cheeks went red at the thought that he ended up in my room but nonetheless I felt too relived right now to think about it so I just walked to him and hugged him from behind, kissing the back of his neck.

"Thank you." I whispered.

"Why doesn't it surprise me that your bedroom is so plain and boring?" Was his only response.

I laughed; feeling a little more relaxed at this. "It's pointless. All it needs is a bed and a closet. Anything else is just pointless."

He let out a sight turning around and putting his arms around me now. "Of course you'd think so darling."

I gave him a small smile before looking down at the floor, feeling embarrassed again. "I'm sorry. You must think I'm stupid for this."

"Of course not." He tilted my chin up so I need to look at him again. "Everyone's afraid of something. It's just human nature."

I kissed him at that. And as he kissed me back I deepened it holding him closer.

"What was that for?" He asked with a big smile as I pulled away.

"A thank you." I answered simply, but with a slight blush.

"Do you have any more spiders because for a thank you like that I'll kill them all no problem."

I laughed and shook my head.

"Well at least you can go to sleep now right?" He asked, loosening his hold on me a little but not completely.

"Not quite. It will take a few hours."

"Why?" He asked.

"It's hard for me to go to sleep after a spider was in my room. No matter if it's gone now or not. But it's fine. I'll just drink a lot of coffee tomorrow and hopefully not fall asleep on the job." I gave him a small and shy smile. "I'm used to it."

He looked at me for a second before taking my hand in his and pulling me with him out of my apartment.

"Where are we going?" I asked feeling confused as he closed my door and we entered his apartment. Still dragging me with him and not letting go of my hand.

"I'm taking you to sleep with me in my bed of course." At my surprised silence he added. "You said you need to sleep so why let you struggle when you're always welcomed in my bed."

The blush I got at that was inevitable.

_Did you like it? Tell me what you think._

_Like I said one more part of this chapter to go before I can continue with the rest of the story. But it will be fun trust me._

_I rewrote this chapter three times before getting it right but I hope you liked it like this. Please review and tell me what you thing and I'll try and post Monday if there is any way that's possible that it. _

_I never thought it would be this hard to keep posting Monday after school starts. But I'm not giving up just yet._


	11. Chapter 11

_Ok here is currently 00.01 so it's technically Monday. Which means I finally managed to post Monday again so yay me. And this is the longest chapter I have written for this story so again, yay me. Anyway here you go. Hope you like it._

_Warning! Mature contents below._

We ended up in his overly colorful room, lying side by side on his bed and I couldn't relax even one bit.

This is someone else's bed not mine. Magnus's bed. I can't sleep in someone else's bed. Especially if they are there sleeping beside me. This is impossible. I need my own bed.

"I can't do this." I exclaimed suddenly, already shifting to get out of the bed.

His arms were suddenly wound tightly around me, pulling me to him so my back was to his chest now.

"Don't go. Just relax." He whispered into my ear.

I shivered as his hot breath hit the bare skin just under my ear but still couldn't relax.

"I can't. It's impossible. I can only ever sleep in my own bed. I can't even sleep in hotel rooms and there is no way I can fall asleep while sharing someone else's bed. I can't." I went to get up again but he tightened his hold even more.

"If that's the problem I can help you relax." He said in a suggestive tone of voice but I didn't have time to think about it because a second later he turned me around, so I was lying on my back now, and his lips were on mine in a passionate kiss.

He had his arms around me and held me tightly to him so that even if I wanted to-which I didn't at the moment-I couldn't pull away. But as he deepened the kiss and kissed me passionately I couldn't actually find it in myself to have any thoughts let alone the ability to do that.

My mind went blank. All I could think and feel was Magnus as he pressed against me and I kissed him back. Everything was just Magnus.

After a few minutes I managed to break off the kiss. "Magnus what are you doing?" I asked with red cheeks when I felt his hand trailing lower and lower.

"Helping you relax." He whispered into my ear in a low and seductive voice before sealing his lips over mine again.

His hands ended up at the hem of my shirt and naked under it. Cherishing my bare skin and making me shiver.

Taking that as a green light he trailed his hands up and at pulled my shirt with them too, soon pulling it up and over my head and throwing somewhere on the floor before kissing me again.

He snaked his finger in one of my belt loops and pulled me flush against him before moving his lips to my neck where he nipped and sucked, definitely leaving marks but I was unable to do anything about it other than moan and snake my hands into his hair, tugging slightly and enjoying the moan it got out of him.

I don't even know how long it was before I pulled him back to my lips and we continued kissing, more teeth and tongue then usual but I wasn't complaining.

I completely surrounded to him as his hands trailed down again and I felt him unbuttoned and unzipped my pants. I didn't even care anymore. I wanted it. I wanted Magnus. And his teasing was killing me.

I moaned low in my throat as his hand moved in my boxers and grabbed my raging erection.

"By The Angel."

He hummed approvingly as his hand moved teasingly slow. His lips on my neck again. Then my shoulder. Moving lower to my chest.

Making me whisper and moan and thrust into his hand needing more friction as his hand continued moving slowly and he took one of my nipples into his mouth.

I cursed and he smirked making me curse again.

"Magnus…" I moaned as he kept moving lower, leaving open mouthed kisses over my chest and stomach and his hand started moving a little faster.

He flicked his thumb over the tip and I bit my lip not to practically scream out loud.

He let go of me and pulled his hand out of my pants making me whine in disagreement but a send later my pants were yanked down to my knees and he kissed my hip bone teasingly making me squirm beneath him.

"Magnus…" I breathed and with that-and a quick look towards me-my boxers were yanked down. Leaving my erection completely exposed.

I breathed a sigh of relief as the cold air hit the heated flesh. But still being this exposed in front of him made my cheeks go red in an instant.

I felt his breath on the tip and looked down at him only to see him wink at me with a smirk before taking me into his mouth all the way down to the hilt.

My head feel back and a rather loud moan escaped my lips but I was beyond caring at this point.

He moved about halfway up-scraping his teeth slightly over the sensitive skin-before sliding back down again, making me fist the comforter but he wouldn't have that.

He kept my hips pinned down to the bed but moved one hand for a second to get mine and put it in his hair again.

As I tugged at his hair again he moaned sending vibrations that made me moan in return.

"By The Angel."

I felt Magnus's tongue swirl around me a couple of times, and my breath hitched again.

He pulled up again just to descend all the way. Leaving me a moaning mess.

He swallowed and hummed making me arch my back at all the sensations he was making me feel. My head falling on the pillows.

As Magnus continued his ministrations I soon felt the tightening at the pit of my stomach signaling that I won't be able to hold up much longer.

I tried warning him but wasn't able to get one word out let alone anything else and soon was coming undone as I fell over the edge.

He moved a little more up but still didn't let go and then swallowed before leaving me with a pop.

He licked his lips as I watched with wide eyes and pulled my pants and boxers back up before crawling up my body again and leaving a kiss on my lips.

I could feel myself on his tongue but was too relaxed and sleepy as I slowly came off my high to do anything more than kiss him back.

"Well darling now that you're relaxed you can sleep." He said happily, putting his arms around me and hugging me to him as he rested his head comfortably onto my chest.

I was only able to hum in response as I was already being pulled to sleep, feeling warmer then I have even in my whole life. Not even caring that I'm sharing someone else's bed. Not even able to think about anything as sleep took me.

A soft. "Good night Alexander." The last thing I heard before falling completely asleep.

I felt soft lips pressing a kiss onto my cheek, neck, shoulder, lips, nose, forehead…

I slowly opened my eyes feeling confused. What is happening? Why is someone in my bed?

But as my eyes opened and met gold and green ones I remembered last night and the fact that I am definitely not in my bed and I felt my cheeks go brightly red.

By The Angel what the hell came over me last night?

"Good morning darling." He smiled at me and pressed a quick kiss on my lips. "Slept well?"

I was only able to nod before turning around and burying my face into the pillows, feeling embarrassed.

"Now don't hide that pretty face from me." He said turning me back around. "You are really cute in the morning."

That made me blush even brighter.

I cleared my throat."What time is it?"

"Don't worry its only six so you won't be late for work." He assured me before moving off since he was half on top of me. "I only woke you up so you can go use the shower first." At my hesitation he added. "Don't worry no peeking I promise." He said with a smirk and in a quick decision I kissed him-leaving him in shock for a few seconds before he kissed me back-and got up.

"Thanks." I said walking to the bathroom for a shower, knowing that I have a lot of thinking to do after this.

"Where were you yesterday?" Jace asked as he stopped by my desk. "I came to your place and knocked but you didn't answer. I even called you on your phone but nothing."

I blushed as I remembered what happened last night and quickly looked down at my hands so that my hair is more or less covering my face and with that my red cheeks. Not wanting any unwanted questions from which I can't get out of that easily.

"I was sleeping at Magnus's." I said knowing there is no way I could lie without him noticing it and just hoping he will leave it at that.

"What? You slept on his couch?" He asked looking taken aback.

Ok let's go with that. I thought before answering. "Yes."

"But you can't sleep anywhere else but in your bed." Jace pointed out, sounding confused.

"I know. It…Took some time for me to go to sleep." I said hoping he didn't notice my slight hesitation as I said it.

"Well that's good then. At least you slept." I nodded my cheeks still red. "Well anyway do you need me to come after work and take care of that spider?"

"No need. Magnus already took care of it. But thank you anyway." I said finally looking up and giving him a small smile.

"Well ok then. If you say so." He said and walked away without another word, looking a little hurt and confused.

I guess he too got used to taking care of the spiders for me. I thought before going back to my work, feeling a little guilty because of it for some reason.

But it didn't last long because soon enough I thought of Magnus and started wondering what's it going to be like when I get back home.

Not sure if I'm dreading it or looking forward to it.

As I got to my apartment door I found that it was unlocked.

What the hell?! I didn't leave it unlocked. I thought getting on full alert as I carefully approached it.

"Hi there darling." I heard Magnus say as I slowly opened the door. It made me jump slightly from surprise but I then relaxed as my gaze fell on him standing in the middle of my living room.

"Magnus what are you doing here? And more importantly how did you even get in?" I asked while hanging on my jacket and taking off my shoes.

Finding myself not at all that mad that he's in my apartment. Actually it felt nice to have someone here when I get back and not just an empty apartment.

Magnus answered, snapping me out of my thoughts. "You left your keys in my apartment." He said pointing to them, now on my coffee table. "So I decided to check if there are any more spiders hiding around. There was one in the bathroom but not anymore."

There was a spider in my bathroom? I thought but made myself calm down. Magnus said he took care of it. I reminded myself.

"You didn't have to do that." I said as I walked to him. Even though grateful that he did. Last time there was a spider in my bathroom it didn't end well.

"I wanted to." He said and pulled me in for a kiss as I got close. It surprised me how used I've gotten to this kind of things. "Now would you please make me something to eat?" He asked me as we broke apart from our sweet and slow kiss. Nothing like last night.

The mere thought of last night almost made me blush again but I chocked it down affectively this time.

I laughed. "Of course."

He smiled at me before letting me go and then trailing after me as I walked to the kitchen.

"Thank you." He said, leaning onto the counter next to me as I got to cooking.

"No need to thank me." I said, glancing sideways at him. "Thank you for worrying and checking for spiders"

He leaned to me and kissed my cheek with a smile. "Anything for you lovely."

I smiled at his words as I continued preparing our lunch. Thinking that I could get used to it. It feels nice to have him by my side.

New and different but nice.

_Did you like it? Tell me what you think._

_So now you know the reason why I changed the rating into M. I needed to get Alec to relax and since its Magnus what better way to do it. _

_Anyway I would love it if you would review and tell me what you think of this chapter._

_Until next Monday my lovelies._


	12. Chapter 12

_Ok its Monday so here you go. It's shorter than the rest so you can think about it as a bonus because I can't get this scene out of my head but it isn't compatible with the next chapter so I'm giving it to you like this. Hope you don't mind the shortness and will like it nonetheless._

Magnus went back to his apartment hours ago. Leaving me to go to sleep when I started yawning. But the problem is that I can't.

I have been shifting on the bed for hours now feeling too cold to fall asleep. Even after I covered myself with up to ten blankets I still felt too cold.

What is with me today? I thought but knew the answer immediately. It was Magnus. Yesterday when I slept in his bed I felt warmer than ever. His body was so warm against mine as he held me to him.

Well shit. I thought. How the hell will I be able to sleep now?

After a few more minutes of restlessness I couldn't take it anymore and took my phone from the bedside table.

**Are you asleep?**

I wrote but hesitated. My finger hovering over the send button. Not sure if it's such a good idea to send it.

Maybe I should just continue trying to sleep instead. Sending that wont accomplish anything. What do I want with it anyway. Go and sleep with Magnus again? Well that's not happening. The only reason why I was able to sleep yesterday was because of what he did. The thought made me blush as I remembered it.

I shook my head to clear it. No. I should think about sleeping right now. Not…That.

But I knew I won't be able to sleep like it. If I'm cold I can't sleep. Which means there is only one thing I can do.

I sent the message before I had time to change my mind again.

I knew that the chances that he's actually still awake are slip considering it's after midnight but I still had to try.

But to my surprise a minute later my phone biped, indicating that I got a new message.

I opened it with a smile. Happy that he answered and is awake. But as I read it my cheeks turned red.

**I'm not. I miss you too much to sleep. Won't you come sleep here again even if there aren't any spiders around?**

Sleep there? Wasn't that what I was hoping for? I reminded myself. But what if I won't be able to sleep again.

I bit my lip as I weighted out my options.

But before I could make my decision my phone biped again.

**Please darling. There is key on your coffee table.**

A key? I thought. He left a key to his apartment here?

Before I had time to think about it more and surely end up deciding to stay I got up and out of the bed. Walking to the living room to get the key.

And sure enough just as he said it will be the key was on my coffee table.

Still in my sleeping clothes and with only the key in my hand I walked out of my apartment and unlocked his. Only then remembering that I should have probably sent him a message that I will be coming first. But it was already too late for that.

I quietly made my way to his bedroom, coordinating through the dark easily since I know the arraignment of his apartment pretty good by now.

As I got to his bedroom door and opened it slightly I could see that he was lying on his side on one side of the bed. Leaving the other side empty so I can easily lie down.

I guess he did know that I will come. I thought as I made my way to him.

I hesitated before getting on the bed. The second I was lying on it I felt his arms go around me as he pressed me back at him. And as he did his warmth enveloped me making me relax.

I guess I don't have to worry about not sleeping. I thought as-for the first time tonight-I felt like I can actually sleep.

"I'm glad you decided to come." He whispered into my ear, sounding sleepy but still awake.

Was he really waiting for me to come here? The thought was actually really nice. No one ever did that. It was nice.

"Me too." I said back before asking what's on my mind. "Why did you leave the key?"

"In hope that you will want to come sleep here since I can't come sleep in your bed. I'm thinking this is a good compromise. Don't you think?"

"Mhm" I answered getting more and more sleepy.

I felt him leave a kiss on the back of my neck as he held onto me tightly.

"I made that key for you by the way. So you can come here whenever you want to." He said. "Preferably every night since you're so much comfortable."

I chuckled. "I'll think about it. Not goodnight Magnus."

"Good night darling."

_Did you like it? Tell me what you think._

_Again sorry for the shortness but I hope I made it up to you with the fluffiness. It's short but sweet right? Well anyway until next Monday._

_Review my lovelies._


	13. Chapter 13

_Sorry. I'm so sorry for not posting yesterday like I was supposed to but I got caught up in other things and just couldn't find the time to post. So so sorry again. But here it is now. Its short but I hope you like it._

The beeping of my alarm woke me up.

Groggily and too sleepy to even open my eyes I got my arm out from under all the blankets and blindly went to searching for it on the bedside table. When I finally found it I opened my eyes just enough to turn off the alarm but still didn't move even an inch. Feeling too comfortable for that.

"Mmmm…" I felt Magnus tighten his hold on me and kiss the back of my neck as he started waking up. As he did every morning for the past week since I have been sleeping in his bed and not mine. "Didn't I bend that dammed thing out of my bedroom?"

I chuckled and turned around so I was lying on my beck now. Magnus clinging to me again immediately and resting his head on my chest, with no doubt not willing to wake up completely yet. As I have learned this past week he is very clingy and doesn't like waking up early or getting out of the bed in the morning. He would rather tie me to the bed if he could and use me as a human pillow for the whole day if he could. What I honestly wouldn't mind. I feel comfortable and warm with him.

But he can't. Because I have work; I reminded myself.

"This dammed thing will stay or I'm going back to sleeping in my own bed." I said. Debating whether to get him off of me or let him be for a few minutes more because he looked comfortable like that and honestly I felt comfortable too.

"No. I'm not letting you do that." He said sleepily but still sternly. "You're just too comfortable for that."

I smiled. "Then the damned thing is staying because it makes sure that I'm not late to work. Like I will be right now if you don't let go of me."

"No. I don't want to let you go."

He's so childish sometimes; I thought fondly. It's incredible how fast I got attached to him.

"Magnus I'm going to get back later and then you can cling to me all you want but right now I have to go."

"Fine." He somewhat reluctantly let go of me. "But one thing first." He said as I got to get up.

I looked back at him to see that his eyes were open now and a second later his lips were on mine in a sweet kiss. One that I kissed him back without any hesitation. A little surprised to how easily and fast I got used to all of this.

"Now you can go." He declared when he pulled away with a smile.

I shook my head in disbelief as I reluctantly left the warmth of the blankets and Magnus and got out of bed while Magnus just got more under them and stayed in it. Falling back to sleep almost instantly.

Yes it's a shock at how easily I got used to being with him and sleeping in the same bed-something I couldn't even think about before-but that's just how Magnus is. Easygoing and just radiating comfort. He just pulls you into all of it so easily and fast that you don't even notice it.

But it's fine.

No matter how shocking it is sometimes I wouldn't change it for anything.

Being with Magnus just feels…Right. It feels warm. And that is something I never experienced in my life before.

Something I can't get enough of now.

…

"Jace will you stop?! What is it?" I asked as he dragged me through the hallway.

Up until a few minutes ago it was just a normal day at work. We recently finished a case we have been working on for three months so everything felt a little more relaxed as I was working on the paperwork. Not the most fun part of my job but it had to be done.

That was until Jace suddenly ran to me and grabbed me by my forearm without a word, pulling me up and towards...The interrogation room it seems.

I looked at him confused as he got us both into the part of the interrogation room that was behind the observation mirror. He finally let go of my arm but I was still not sure about why he got us here in the first place.

What the hell is happening?

"Just look." He nodded towards the glass, looking serious as he did.

I was still confused but still did as he asked. And was left staring in shock of what I saw.

There, sitting with arms crossed over his chest and a look of annoyance on his face, was none other than Magnus.

"What is he doing here?" I asked out loud, my gaze not moving from him as I got closer to the mirror.

What is happening?

"He's the main suspect in Izzy's case." Jace answered, stepping closer and startling me since I forgot He's even there.

"A suspect for what?" I asked slowly, dreading the answer from his tone of voice.

"Murder." He answered simply.

"What? How? Of who?" My mind was spinning as I looked at Jace now.

A murderer? Magnus isn't a murderer. He can't be. I know he can't, I thought but still felt uncertain of it now. Started doubting it. I know him for only a month after all. But a murderer…It just doesn't feel right. It can't be; I thought, remembering this morning.

There must be some kind of a mistake.

_Did you like it? Tell me what you think._

_Yes it's a cliffy. I just couldn't resist. There actually wasn't supposed to be one and the chapter was supposed to be much longer but I just really couldn't resist. I found an opportunity and take it. Not sorry at all. Anyway, next chapter will be posted next Monday if I can but if for some reason I won't post Monday you can be sure it's going to be Tuesday. _

_Anyway…Review my lovelies._


	14. Chapter 14

_Sorry I didn't post yesterday but as promised I made sure to post today. Its short because I'm sleepy here and can't stay awake anymore but here you go. Hope you like it._

After a few rigid heart beats from me the door to the interrogation room opened and Izzy walked in with a file safely in her hands and one of the new agents by her side. New since I had no idea who he was.

"Magnus Bane" She spoke up, sitting on the chair in front of him with the agent settling down next to her but keeping quite.

"Isabelle. A pleasure to see you again." He said with a smile but it didn't feel right. His eyes are blank; I thought, suddenly figuring it out. His eyes are never like that when he smiles at me. "Even though I would feel a lot more better if I knew what this is all about." He continued making me snap out of my thoughts and concentrate on what's happening in front of me again.

"Well do you know a woman named Camille Belcourt?" She asked seriously, sliding a picture of said woman to him across the table separating them.

A not that nice laugh escaped his lips. "Oh that bitch. I do know her. She's my ex. Tried burning down my loft once. Hard to forget that."

Hearing the way he talked about her made me tense up. His ex? What did he do? But even as I thought it my mind couldn't help but wonder if he's going to talk about me like that one day.

"Really? Because here I see a restraining order from her to you." She said looking into her file.

"Ok I may have tried burning down her place not the other way around. But in my defense I was drunk and thought she broke my heart." He sighed like it's the most unbelievable thing he ever heard. "I was seventeen what can you do."

"Well she's been found dead in her apartment today. Murdered. Anything to say about that?"

Don't be so harsh; I thought against myself as I watched her question him sternly, like she never saw him before.

Magnus straightened up a little at that. His face turning completely blank and unreadable but the smile still not even wavering.

"And you think I did it?" He asked after a second of just looking at her silently.

"I don't know. You tell me."

"Why would I kill her? I haven't even seen her for years."

"Well even so you don't seem to think of her nicely."

"Of course I don't. She's cruel and cold and just uses people when it's convenient to her before casting them away like they're nothing." He said but then added. "But I'm not the only one who knows this. Half of the city probably wants to see her dead."

"That may be right but half of the people don't have motive and time."

"I don't have a motive. I forgot about her long ago." He said, now speaking as coldly and closed off as Izzy was.

I felt Jace pull onto my arm slightly, probably trying to get me out but I didn't budge. There is no way I go out of here until I know all the facts. I still cant believe that he would do something like that. Even if she is a bitch. He doesn't seem like a person who would kill someone just like that.

"Oh really?" She raised an eyebrow at him. "Right now with all the evidence pointing your way and you talking like that it doesn't seem like it."

"Oh please what evidence." He rolled his eyes, not looking concerned at all like almost everyone would in his place. Guilty or not. "I haven't even thought once about her for years now. And I have just the sweetest boyfriend. Why would I bother with her? Doesn't even deserve the thought."

Even with the circumstances hearing him call me that made my heart skip a beat. Not that I would ever admit it out loud.

"If it's like that then you wouldn't mind telling me where you were today at one am."

"At home." He answered simply, not missing a heartbeat.

"Alone?" She asked, glancing at the agent that was currently taking notes of what is happening.

"Yes." He answered instantly again. Not wavering even a little bit.

"Well that doesn't seem like a really good alibi now does it." She started and then said something else but my mind was trailing off.

Wait. That's not true. He wasn't alone; I thought remembering one am. Most of the day yesterday I was reading and rereading the case file while he was reading some book next to me and drawing on my arms once in a while. So at about one am we were…lip locked; I thought feeling a light blush spread all the way down to my neck. But why would he say that he was alone when he wasn't? I thought, feeling a bit angry because of it. If he said the truth he would have been cleared. But then why-

At that moment it hit me why. He's saving me. He's keeping his promise to me. Stupid! I thought, angry at myself now as I fisted my hand. He said that it's ok to keep it all a secret. He promised to keep our relationship a secret because I'm too scared to tell anyone about me. And now he's still keeping that promise even though it might end up in him ending up in jail. It's happened before. Someone innocent ending up sentenced guilty because they didn't have an alibi and were suspects. Shit. I thought. He didn't do it and has an alibi to prove it. But won't say it for my sake.

Shit.

This isn't good.

_Did you like it? Tell me what you think._

_Ok yes I killed Camille. But in my defense I just really don't like her. And I honestly don't think any of you mind either. So yeah. Again sorry it's so short but I really need to go sleep. But I promised to post today so I couldn't just break my promise._

_Anyway review my lovelies and I'll try to post Monday if I can._


	15. Chapter 15

_Yay its Monday and I'm posting. Aren't I good today. Don't know how much you'll like it but here you go._

"Where are you going?" Jace called after me as I ran out into the hallway without letting myself think about it. Moving on instinct.

To do something utterly reckless and stupid; I thought, not once looking back at him or attending to answer. I had more important things to do right now before I have the time to change my mind.

I can't let him go to jail. I just can't. Was the only thought in my mind right now. I can't let him go to jail because of me.

As I got to the right door I came to a halt. Taking a few deep breaths in an attempt to calm down before knocking on the door. It didn't work all that good but if I wait any longer I knew Ill start thinking about what I'm about to do and that cant end well. It will only make everything worse. So with that thought in mind and the pulsing of my heartbeat humming in my ears I knocked.

As I did silence fell on the other side and after a tense moment I could hear footsteps before the door opened slightly. Only enough for me to see Izzy standing there and nothing else behind her.

"Alec? What are you doing here?" She asked in a hush tone, looking confused.

"We need to talk. I need to tell you something."

"Now?" She asked taken aback. "I'm in the middle of an interrogation."

"I know." I said, getting second thoughts about this as I let myself think about it all. Maybe I should just let it be; I thought but then shook my head. No. "It's important. It's about your case."

She looked at me suspiciously for a moment before nodding.

"I'll only be a minute." She called over her shoulder before stepping out and closing the door behind her. "So what is so important?" She asked, crossing her arms over her chest as her gaze rested on me. Making me uncomfortable.

"Ammm…Magnus-" I started, trying to find the right words but she cut me off.

"You weren't supposed to know about the case. It was Jace wasn't it. Bastard. Alec you can't get involved-"

"I know I know." I was the one to cut her off now. "I just wanted to tell you that he's lying. He has an alibi."

"Really?" She raised an eyebrow at me. "And that is?"

"Can we talk somewhere else?" I asked, looking around. The hall was empty except for Izzy and me but for how long…Anyone can just suddenly walk by. It made me feel even more uneasy.

She kept quiet, her gaze resting on me, making me sigh before continuing. "He was with…His boyfriend." I said cursing myself for not telling her what I needed to. It's not like I have any other choice.

Hearing my hesitance she kept her gaze on me for a few seconds more before getting out her pad and pen.

"You know that I'll have to talk to him to confirm this." She stated, writing something down. "So who is he? I need a name."

I gulped. "Me." I said before I had the time to back off.

She froze at my words and slowly looked up. Looking as if in complete and utter shock.

I shifter under her gaze, feeling uncomfortable again. Dreading her next words. It's all or nothing now. Either she accepts me or not. I felt my hands shaking as I waited for her to say something. Anything.

"Wait. Yore…" She couldn't even get a sentence out. The pad long forgotten now as she looked at me with wide eyes. I guess hearing your brother is gay does that to you.

At her words-or the lack of-I felt like laughing considering how tense I was. It just seems laughable for some reason.

"I promise I will explain everything later." I promised. "Just please let him go now."

She nodded. Still mute from shock and without a word turned around and went back inside. It was rather funny.

Well she didn't say anything bad; I thought feeling a bit relived as I leaned onto the wall by the door. At least she didn't look disgusted in the least so I would say that went well.

"You can go. Your alibi checks out." I heard Izzy say from the inside.

"What are you talking about? He just said he doesn't have one." The man argued.

"Just let him go." She said and he stopped arguing. When Izzy wants to be authoritive she can be.

After a minute more the door opened and Magnus walked out with Izzy and the other agent right behind.

When his gaze fell on me he looked confused for a second before smiling widely.

"Hi darling." He purred but didn't make any move to touch me. There were other people here right now after all.

I straightened up, the corners of my lips twitching into a small half smile. Unable to help it.

"Ill be over at five. We need to have a long talk." Izzy said looking at me with eyes that said 'you better be there' before walking away. With the other man right behind her.

"What did you do?" Magnus asked, now standing right next to me.

"What I was supposed to a long time ago." I answered simply before looking back at him. "But first of all…" I hit him on the arm. "That is for lying and almost getting yourself thrown in jail." I looked around and –hoping no one will walk by and see-pulled him in for a quick kiss on the lips. "And that is for keeping a promise and not telling. Thanks. Even though it was a stupid move it was still sweet. I appreciate it."

He smiled now again and leaned forward for another one. Soft but this one a little longer. "You're sweet. Thank you for not letting me go to jail." He said, leaning his forehead onto mine and cherishing me cheek.

I gave him a small smile before pulling away. "Well I can't let you go to jail now can I? Not now that I got used to sleeping by you. I would never be able to sleep again." I teased.

He chuckled. "I don't mind you sleeping by me forever."

I blushed but still rolled my eyes at his cheesiness. "Come on lets go home. I think my shift is over by now anyway."

"I would love to."

_Did you like it? Tell me what you think._

_You didn't really think I would let Magnus go to jail did you. Even Alec would rather come out then let that happen as you can see. Well anyone until next Monday…_

_Review my lovelies._


	16. Chapter 16

_I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm so so sorry for not posting last week. It just…I felt bad and didn't feel like doing anything. But losing my will to live is a normal thing so I made myself post now. Again, sorry for not doing so last week. But here you go. Hope you like it._

My mind was blurry and unfocused as everything I could feel and taste and smell was Magnus. As his lips moved in sync against mine and his tongue passed over my bottom lip. Asking for entrance after which I parted my lips immediately, allowing him to deepen the kiss. Allowing him to drive me crazy with the soft but possessive kisses.

I clutched the back of his shirt as I pulled him closer. Craving for more contact. Something he was more than willing to oblige as he pulled me onto his lap in one swift movement. Not breaking the kiss even once as he did.

I would have blushed by the fact that I was not straddling him but his lips were moving o my neck. And as he nibbled and sucked at the skin there clearly leaving a mark I couldn't even remember my own name let alone feel embarrassed.

The feeling of his soft lips on my skin was just too…nice. Yeah let's go with nice.

"Magnus…" I moaned softly as a shiver ran down my spine and I snaked my hand into his hair before pulling him back for another kiss.

I honestly have no idea how we ended up like this. When we first got back to my apartment we were perfectly content to just watching TV and relaxing on the couch until Izzy shows up. Something I was getting more and more worried about. And also something that left my mind the second I felt Magnus's lips on my neck after a few minutes of watching TV and me getting more and more tense.

After that it's all a blur between lips and tongue and teeth and By the angel if he keeps sucking on my pulse point I'll go mad. Another moan escaped my lips.

I could feel Magnus smirk against my neck before kissing a trail back up to my lips.

I tugged on his hair like I know he loves and was rewarded with a moan from him that I swallowed eagerly as we continued kissing. All thoughts of anything else leaving my mind.

I felt Magnus's hand slip under my shirt and move to my bare back. Leaving my skin heat up where he touched it. I knew that it will go no further than just kissing though. It hasn't since that night. Magnus knows that I'm not ready so he's not pushing me. Something I appreciate very much.

Three quick knocks made me break the kiss and pull apart.

I looked at Magnus for a second, still locked in his embrace, before Izzy's voice reached me. "Alec you better open up we need to talk."

Hearing her made me gulp. We need to talk. I'll have to explain. I'll have to tell her everything. Suddenly I felt like crawling into a hole and staying there.

"Alec!" She knocked again.

"Alexander darling you'll have to open that door eventually." Magnus said softly as he still held me close.

"I know." I sighed in defeat.

I have to do this. I thought trying to not get all my fears to get to me as I got up and walked to the door to open it. But not before Magnus pecked my lips one more time and gave my hand a reassuring squeeze.

"I'm here. No need to break my door." I said as I opened it, revealing Izzy mid knock.

"Finally." She exclaimed looking relived. "You have a lot of explaining to do."

"I know." I sighed, stepping out of the way so she can get in. "Get inside first."

She did as she was told and then stopped in her tracks as her eyes landed on Magnus who was still sitting on the couch but thankfully nothing indicated to the fact that we were making out just a moment ago.

He gave her a smile. "Hello again." He greeted her as I went back to sit next to him and Izzy moved to sit across from us. Her shock was quickly turned into curiosity as she looked from Magnus to me.

"So…Who's going to explain-" She started but then narrowed her eyes at me. "Actually no. First you will because I didn't even know you are gay." She said accusingly and I gulped under her gaze.

Well this is going to be a long conversation.

_Did you like it? Tell me what you think._

_Yes it's short and yes I'm staling but I'm sleepy here and couldn't let myself leave you without an update for another week. That would just be cruel. But I'm really really sorry for the shortness. I promise Ill make the next one at least twice as long. _

_Well anyway I just love to make Izzy interrupt them. Don't know why but she always ends up doing it. I think I love to do that too much. But oh well. I promise I'll try and update next Monday. I really do._

_But until then…Review my lovelies._


End file.
